SJ Sathanas
The SJ Sathanas is the most powerful space-faring warship ever encountered by the GTVA. It is comparable in size to and perhaps more than a match for a GTVA Colossus. During the Second Shivan Incursion, a Sathanas reportedly engaged the PSS Gracemaria, and disabled it. Considering the strength of the Gracemaria in comparison to other Hellcat Squadran vessels, this is a testament to the strength of a Sathanas against larger, less maneuverable ships. However, similarly, the OHS Ofnir has been reported being able to cripple SJ Sathanas warships, showing that smaller, faster vessels, like White Star class Attack Ships, would have an easier time engaging a Sathanas. However, during the Battle of Capella, the HCS Brigadier, a Challenger class Super Dreadnought, was able to take on nearly 50 Sathanas juggernauts, destroying a dozen before self destructing and taking out all but one of the rest in the blast. This, however, was due to the Brigadier making no attempt to retreat, and setting their reactor to overload, and its reactor going off before the Sathanases could directly destroy the Brigadier themselves. One unnerving coincidence is that the Brotherhood of Nod Talon of Kane class Star Dreadnought bears a striking resemblence to the Sathanas, although being vastly bigger, but still somewhat less powerful. Description With four ultra-heavy beam cannons concentrated in the bow, a Sathanas outstrips even a Colossus-class vessel in terms of raw firepower that it can project at one target. Like other Shivan capital ships, the Sathanas has an attack-oriented design that makes use of the known Shivan superiority at subspace jumping to deal devastating first-strike blows. The Sathanas best exemplifies the Shivan war machine, which is dependent on continually being on the attack to keep its flaws from being exposed. On the defensive it can still deal out heavy blows, but ultimately it is not prepared for the role. The only apparent weakness of the Shivan juggernaut is that the massive beam cannons are concentrated at the bow, and aside from a comparatively diminutive anti-warship beam cannon at the stern, the other flanks of the massive warship are covered only by point-defense weapons. The main armament is also not well defended against fighters compared to the Colossus. Nonetheless, a Sathanas is still more than able to defend itself and project offensive power via the many hundreds of fighters and bombers it carries in its cavernous hangar. Thus, stopping a juggernaut is almost impossible. Even the "expedient" of disabling the massive warship is hardly worth considering, due to the numerous redundant engines found on the hull. In essence, any attack on a Sathanas-class juggernaut can be considered almost suicidal. Only the Colossus and some of Hellcat Squadran's superships have demonstrated enough firepower to take on a Sathanas. In the GTVA, all information on the Sathanas is classified Level Upsilon. Armaments Most of the information of the SJ Sathanas is unknown. However, one of the things that IS known is the armaments this massive ship possesses. *22 Shivan Turret Lasers *11 Standard Flak cannons *2 Long Range Flak cannons *5 GTM-10 Piranha *8 SAAA beams (aka Shivan Anti-Fighter Beams) *1 LRed beams (aka Large Red Beams) *4 BFRed beams (aka Very Big Red Beam) Alternate universe versions Inferno Regime-Verse The SJ Sathanas was involved in the destruction of Hester Shaw's Regime's fleets at the end of the Regime War. Gallery Bearbaitingsath2.png|An SJ Sathanas destroying a GTD Hecate in a single barrage INF_NemVsSath.jpg|A Sathanas engaged by a The Lone Wanderers Dalmot Karatoen class Dreadnought RScreen0092.jpg|A Sathanas firing one of its forward beam cannons ProblemPersists5.png|A Sathanas ambushed by the GTVA Colossus SJ_Sathanas_w_Stats.png|Data File on the Sathanas Sathanas subspace weapon.jpg|Sathanas using a subspace weapon Decimation of fleet by the Shivans.jpg|Decimation of Hester's Regime Fleet by the Shivans' SJ Sathanas juggernauts in the Inferno Regime-Verse Category:Starships